Path Of Fear
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: Kirito & Asuna's offspring has emerged into the world of SAO. They go through hardships and terror as they slowly try to reach their goal to clear the game. She uses fear to overcome any obstacle that comes in her way as she grows stronger by it. There will be romance soon even though the genres are Tragedy and Adventure, but I wanted to add another genre for Romance just telling
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I just finished watching Sword Art Online and I thought it was awesome and wish that they still played SAO again...so yeah! I've decided to make this fanfic. for those who still wanted Kirito and Asuna to play SAO again! To be honest, I think SAO was the best virtual game ever made in the anime than the Alfheim game.**

**I hope you guys like it and suggestions are always welcome!**

**REVIEW plz for me to become a better writer!**

**THX!~**

* * *

_For the past years..._

_Kazuto and Asuna finally got married in real life_

_They continued to play virtual games,but forgotten about the SAO_

_SAO was destroyed in the past,but people still wanted that game rebooted to play again_

_Thousands of past player protested and the game makers had decided to do as they said_

_SAO was finally completed in 3 years of hard work and players started pouring in SAO_

_SAO officially became the most popular virtual game in the world_

_Kazuto and Asuna soon had a child_

_The child grew up to love computers and games like its parents_

_Kazuto and Asuna taught their child everything about games and sometimes let her in some virtual worlds_

_Except..._

_SAO_

_They hid the game away from their child until the time came to let her experience this world that they fell in love in_

_And that time is now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chappy is here!~**

* * *

"Riko-chan! Riko-chan!"

I turned to see Ayame running frantically towards me with Rin dragging behind her. She halted into a stop infront of me and breathed heavily as she kneeled down for moment to rest along with Rin. They stood up and shoved a game case on my face as I slowly reached up to grab it.

"This! This is the world's popular game! Sword Art Online! Also known as SAO!"Ayame introduced, eyes sparkling with excitement.

I scanned the game closely and saw a beautiful sword logo on it along with some random players posing in a victorious stance.

"This? It doesn't look much though..."I replied, my eyes narrowing with disappointment.

"WHAAAAT?! This game is freaking pure awesomeness!"Ayame screeched, waving her arms trying to my senses back to normal which I'm already am.

"It has a interesting history from what I recall too..."Rin interupted as we both focused our gazes on her.

"Ahem...I heard this game used to be an experiment for humans and then soon was destroyed because of the danger it put on us. This game caused other people to be in a coma and die from this game. If you die this game then you die in real life too. Players had to clear this game to get out of it,but it was very challenging. it was almost impossible to beat this game and a lot of them lost hope until one player clear this game. He was very strong...maybe the strongest of all players in here. His name was Kirito and became a hero for all survivors in this game and destroyed it for the players' safety."

"OMG! My dad uses that name for his chracters for other virtual games! I guess he was inspired to be like him.."I said sheepishly,scratching my raven haired head.

"Haha! Your dad is so weird!"Ayame laughed out.

"Ayame-chan!"Rin scolded,narrowing her eyes at her at her rude comment.

"It's okay guys. I hear that a **lot**!"I reassured, laughing together with my friends.

We all laughed and talked about SAO and I gathered info. on what the game is like.

"You don't have to create a character! If you wanted to, you could be yourself in the game! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Wow...how cool is that Ayame-chan, Rin-chan!"

"I know!"

School finally ended and I rushed towards home to ask my parents to buy the game for me. I already knew that they would say yes since we both shared love of games. My parents were awesome!

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!~"I chimed, walking past the door.

"Welcome back sweetie,"my mom greeted, smiling beautifully.

"Ready to play some games?"my dad said, winking encouragingly.

"Now now Kazuto... She needs to do her homework first before playing any games,"mom snapped, threatening to beat the heck out of him.

"A-Asuna... Put the kn-knife down p-please.."dad stuttered, putting both hands up in sign of yielding.

"Haha okay mom so please let dad go,"I giggled as mom immediately turned into her nice self.

"What a good girl~"mom chimed.

I smiled before going upstairs towards my room, but soon remembered about the SAO.

"Oh yeah mom, dad?"

They turned their attention towards me and smiled widely.

"Have you heard of another virtual game called SAO? I really want to play it so pleeeeaaasse?"I asked, making a puppy face.

Their smiles soon turned into thin straight lines, almost looking like startled, but soon returned to their smiles.

"Of course sweetie! As long as you keep up those good grades!"mom agreed.

"I'll get you it,"dad said, nodding.

"Yay! Thanks so much! I promise I'll get good grades!"I cheered as I ran up the stairs.

Soon, Kazuto and Asuna turned serious and went towards their bedroom to talk for a minute.

"Kazuto.. Do you think she's ready?"

"I don't know... I think it would be too dangerous and painful when you die in the game, but as long as she's willing to take it."

"I agree...let's not baby her anymore. She's already 15...turning sixteen in six months."

"Alright then, I'll buy one more SAO and we'll go in all together."

* * *

I woke up grogily in one early Saturday morning and the first thing I saw was a SAO game case infront of my eyes.

SAO...SAO...Wait a minute..SAO? SAOOOOOOO?!

I shot up my bed and grabbed the case and saw the same game case I saw yesterday.

"Good morning ."

I looked up to see my parents sitting on chairs with their NerveGears on.

"Ready to go to SAO?"dad asked with a smile.

I teared up with joy as I nodded excitedly and quickly got my NerveGear on and inserted the game in it.

"Let's go."

We all turned our NerveGears on as we fell into the deep darkness. A bright white light suddenly burst out of nowhere and hexagons started form.

I transported into a dark room as a robotic voice rang through the room.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online. Also known as SAO. Please input your character name and gender."

A high tech floating keyboard appeared infront of me as I input my name as Urihko and gender as female.

"Urihko. Gender: Female. Is it the correct information?"

I pressed 'OK' as the screen changed into character customization mode.

"Character or no character?"

I pressed 'No Character.'

"Please stand by at the moment. Scanning... Scanning body figure..."

I tapped my feet impatiently as the screen soon showed myself.

"Black knee-length hair. Black eyes. Scan complete. Please press 'OK' to go to SAO when you are ready."

I took a deep breath before I pressed 'OK' and suddenly glowed ice blue as I teleported to SAO.

I soon arrived in a village which I knew it was called the Town of Beginnings since I saw a glimpse in the cover where it said it. I looked around to find my parents until I saw Ayame and Rin hanging out near a fountain which seemed to be the center of the village.

"Ayame-chan? Rin-chan?"I called out, careful to not mistake for someone else.

They both turned towards me and literally ran me down with a big hug.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! Riko-chan! You made it here!"Ayame screeched with joy.

"Yeah, my parents are with me though, but I just can't find them.."I said.

"Then let's go train while your parents are gone! We were just about to go out of the village for some hunting!"Ayame suggested.

Before I could protest, she dragged me and Rin outside towards the outskirts of the village with boars filling the plains. They looked scary looking, but I knew better that they were weak since it **is **infront of the Town of Beginnings.

From all the virtual game playing experiences, I got the hang of activating my skills and killing the boars myself. I was no longer level 1, and advanced easily to level 11 quickly. All of my friends were amazed of how much I've progressed and tried to catch up with me.

"Wow Riko-chan.. You're really good at this... I can barely follow your sword skills!"Ayame cried out, whining of unfairness.

"Haha, I guess it's all from the game playing experience,"I explained, scratching my head.

I busy killing boars until I heard someone calling my name from afar. I shot my head to see my parents waving frantically towards me as I switched my attention towards them.

"Riko! Look out!"my dad warned.

I shot my eyes towards the boar which I attacked and came charging towards me. I shut my eyes to wait for the impact and felt a person rush by like lightning. I opened my eyes and my mom slashing the boar into pieces as it got easily destroyed. I was amazed of how strong mom was and scanned her level..

"Level 94?!"I exclaimed out in shock, my eyes in a verge of popping out.

"Eh..heh heh..."she managed out, awkwardly smiling.

"Your mom and I used to play this a long time ago. This is the game where we first met too,"dad stepped in, smiling with his hands on his hips.

"And you're level 96!"

"I still can't believe we recovered our old selves here,"mom said, ignoring my shock.

"See? I told you that you could still recover your old character here,"dad said, rather childishly.

"OMG Your mom and dad are so cool! I wish my mom and dad were like that..."Ayame whined, envying visibly.

"M-me too.."Rin added, fiddling with her fingers.

I introduced my friends to my parents and they seemed to get along well. We all talked in the Town of Beginnings until the sky became a hue of red and orange.

"Alright then, we'd better get going now. We still have to have dinner,"mom said as we all groaned with disappointment.

We all searched for a log out button until we all didn't expected trouble coming...

* * *

**I know what you guys are gonna expect so I'll put a disclaimer sign just in case..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Sword Art Online! Nothing at ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know you're gonna expect this, but I promise I'll make the story different! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter^^**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"There's no log out button.."

We stood in silence as we looked for the log out button in our slots. I stood there shocked as I checked every single button I could find for me to log out, but.. there was none. We were in trouble...

"No way.."Mom gasped out, her hand placed on her mouth in shock.

"It can't be like 15 years ago..Kayaba is... dead,"Dad whispered out, eye brows crinkling from worry.

We were all confused about what they were talking about and asked them about it.

"M-mom..Dad?... What are you guys talking about?.."I asked carefully, my lips quivering from fear.

"Wait a minute... Your dad can't be... the Black Swordsman,"Rin said quietly.

"Yup, your dad is Kirito. The Black Swordsman,"Mom confirmed, patting his back.

"Then you must be..."I choked out.

"The Flash,"Dad finished for me, placing his hands on mom's waist.

We soon found out that my parents were actually the heroes in the story, but we soon changed the shocked atmosphere to grave.

"We don't have time to worry about that now. We need to message the-"Dad said.

The message notification suddenly appeared in front of all of us as we pressed it to see who it was. The one who sent the message was the Game Master. The person who controls this game. It said that there is a serious virus in the game and erased the log out button so we wouldn't logging out for some time. Which meant...

"We're stuck,"Ayame blurted out.

"It says here that it would take at least 2-3 years to fix this virus so they find out how to destroy the virus.."Rin mentioned, reading the message thoroughly.

"And look here.."Dad instructed as we all looked at the very bottom of the message.

_We might never be able to fix this kind of virus_

We stared at each other with scared looks except for my parents.

"We're gonna die here... This is like the story.."Ayame panicked, shaking violently with fear.

"I want to see my parents..."Rin sobbed out, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Girls, calm down. You have us,"Mom reassured, hugging my friends warmly.

"We're never going to let you girls die. We'll protect you,"Dad promised, patting them on their backs.

They seemed to calm down and I stood silently, watching them sob in my mom's embrace. My head started ringing and couldn't hear anything about what they were saying and stared at the letter in front of me.

"I have to survive..."I vowed to myself, my hands scrunching up into a fist.

Every other players panicked, but some of them seemed to stay calm. We all headed towards an inn and decided to stay there until tomorrow. I stayed with Ayame and Rin leaving with mom and dad together.

I took off my armor laid down on the bed as Ayame and Rin sat still on a chair, zoning off.

"Don't be afraid."

They shot their eyes towards me with a scared and sad look as I continued to speak.

"You have two ways to go with your fear. One is staying in this village and rotting away. Two is using your fear to get stronger and try getting out of this world."

They looked down and pondered about what I said and then burst into tears. They ran towards me and gave me a secured hug as I returned it back.

"W-we'll stay with y-you Riko-chan!"

"U-until the end!"

I continued to let them cry on my shoulder as they soon stopped their weeping and went to bed. I turned off the lights and I pulled the covers up and laid there pondering about next morning...

* * *

Next morning, we all woke up and met up outside.

"Girls, go ahead and change into these,"Mom said, as she slid open the item button and offered a trade to us.

We accepted it and took a look at what mom gave us. It was battle armor and clothing. It was all fit to all of our stats and the benefit to it was very high. All of them were A classed items.

We looked at her uncertain if we should accept these then mom spoke with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about me girls. I don't need them anymore since the stats are kinda low for my tastes."

We smiled and and pressed some buttons to change and looked at ourselves.

I was wearing black tube top bra with one strap holding over my right shoulder and a tight, thin see through grey tube top under the bra. A silver armor plate resting on my chest(like Asuna) and a dark indigo skirt(like Asuna also) with a black one inch heel ankle sleek shoes. Above of all of that I wore a black hooded poncho.

Ayame was wearing a red and brown version of my clothing and Rin wore a dark purple and gray version.

"And I'll be giving you girls weapons,"Dad said, making a trade with us.

We accepted as we equipped it to see what it was.

Mine were a one-handed heavy silver straight blade sword and 10 throwing picks. Ayame had a heavy metal straight sword and a pocket dagger. Rin had a heavy silver straight sword and a curved pocket dagger.

"Urk... this is rather too heavy for my liking.."Rin strained out, trying hard to lift the sword.

"M-me too.."Ayame said also, arm shaking from the sword's weigh.

I was confused about the sword and tried swinging it around. The attacks wouldn't be as fast as the light swords, but I think wasn't so heavy. I swung it and flipped it around with ease and nodded approvingly.

"Well...the thing is.. I only have heavy swords.."Dad said sheepishly, fiddling with his sword.

"Geez.. then I'll have to give them my weapons,"Mom said, scowling at my dad.

She made a trade with my friends as they were received the following, a light metal rapier for Ayame and a light silver rapier for Rin.

"Now this is more like it!"Ayame exclaimed happily, smiling as she slashed the rapier to test it.

"Mmhm.."Rin said, grabbing a hold of the rapier.

I personally didn't like light weapons since they're less durable and sturdy compared the heavy weapons. Back at the real world, I liked throwing darts at the target circle in my room since it was the only thing I would do in my spare time. So these throwing picks would be to good use.

"Let's head out,"Dad said as we started towards the gate.

Just when we were starting to go out, a message was sent to all of us. We all checked what it was and saw that it was sent by the Game Master.

_Attention all players, the virus is too advanced for our tech so we can't help you out of the game._

We all read the part in silence as I stared in shock. They can't fix it? They **can't **fix it?! They must be joking. So they're not even going to try to get us out of game?!

_But there's still hope. If you clear all 100 floors and clear the game, you might be able to be redirected to the real world. That's how we programmed it gladly. So players, please try to clear the game. If you die, we have confirmed that the virus is programmed to kill you by electric shock from the virus in the Nerve Gear._

"This is like before.."Mom breathed out, anger written all over her face.

"W-we're gonna d-die..."Rin choked out, sinking to the ground.

"No!"Ayame panicked, her hands grasping her head in panic.

Dad was quiet and was reading the message again and again with a grave expression. I was scared, but I was angry mostly and clenched both my fist and teeth.

"**Stop it**!** Just stop it**!"I shouted, my piercing voice ringing out.

All stares were on me as I took a deep breath before speaking carefully and calmly.

"We're not going to...die."

I continued on as they kept on watching my every move.

"The fear you guys chose are making you weaker. So use that fear to make you stronger."

After that statement, I whipped my direction towards the gate and dashed outside leaving them dumbfounded. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I saw a wolf running this way. I pulled out my one handed sword as I stored all my energy into the sword.

_I'm never going to lose. I will never be weak. This will be the last time that I'll cry._

I made that vow to myself as I poised myself to strike the wolf and the beast jumped up to my face to rip me to pieces.

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for^^**

**Enjoy & REVIEW!~~~**

* * *

It's been about a year since the virus incident and the death rate increased like wildfire. I'm traveling alone and soon joined the lead players group to clear dungeons. I never rested 'till the day we were all free from this game and trained like a mad person.

My level shot up in an instant after a year into level 87 and kept my records as a solo player. I gained fame from being one of the most powerful players and earned the title or nickname as the Shadow Assassin, the Night Wolf, and the Merciless Swordsman. But I'm mostly called the Shadow Assassin.

I still kept in touch with my parents and friends since I 'ditched' them in the Town of Beginnings before. They always tried to meet up with me, but I hid myself from them. I'm not sure why, but I didn't have the guts to see them yet so I promised myself that I would go find them after I feel like I'm ready.

I'm in floor 51 currently to find something to do in my free time like quests and selling items. I've mentally and physically changed in appearance after a year.

My once pinned up long bangs were let down, cascading over my dull night black eyes and I've grown cold and merciless unlike the once personality I had, positive, happy, and kind. I never really interacted with anyone in a whole year except messaging with my parents and friends.

All I cared about was maxing my skills, leveling up, getting stronger, and clearing floor bosses. Everything in my life became dull.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day!"the shop clerk said with a big smile, typical NPCs.

My Shadow Dragon was perched on my shoulder along side with my Dark Night Wolf walking with me loyally. I mastered my Beast Taming skills in my spare time since I'm kinda into animals and especially wolves.

I spotted a NPC with a quest mark over his head and quickly went over to him to see what quests he had. He turned his body towards me and formed a quest menu in front of me as I scanned through the quests. Delivering items...finding someone..oh? Hunting down monsters?

I quickly pressed on the quest that was named,"Bewitched Danger."

It said that I needed to kill 1000 Dark Witches that were level 50 monsters and would give me 150,000 col for it. It was a a lot of cash so I decided to take it. After I accepted the quest, I headed out town and went to Swamp Forest where there were many monsters there.

I rode my wolf slowly as I looked around warily to spot any danger. It was creepy and dark forest which I hated being in.

"Lune, sniff out some monsters,"I quietly commanded as my wolf lifted his muzzle up to sniff the air.

He began on trailing as I calmly waited on his back and looked out for any enemies.

"Kuro, keep an eye out,"I whispered to my dragon, perch on my shoulder.

He cried out in response as he flew off to patrol and I continued to go deeper into the forest. Lune perked his ear up and snapped his head towards the east side of the trees as Kuro came back on my shoulder.

He looked at the same direction Lune was looking and I stared the direction too to wait for something to happen.

I slowly got off of Lune and something rushed past me as I darted my eyes towards it. It was a Dark Witch.

I poised to attack, but suddenly, a huge pack of Dark Witches surround us which could almost add up to a 1000.

"Sick 'em."

At one word of my command, Lune and Kuro had charged into battle along with me as we killed them one by one. The meter that showed for my quest had indicated that I had killed 808 Dark Witches out of 1000.

My HP was going to red and I reached into my pocket to use a crystal. Before I could use it, a Dark Witch had knocked it off my hands as I was pushed to the ground. I looked back at the hideous Dark Witch and struggled to get her off me.

She stuck a dagger in my chest as I gasped out from immense pain.

"AAAHHHH!"I screamed and thrashed at the witch as my HP moved to the red zone.

She cackled as she poised to stick more daggers on me as tears blinded my view. I shut my eyes for the end as the HP reduced to 1...

* * *

_"Mama! Papa! I'm scared!"_

_A little girl with long midnight black hair and eyes was crying as the scary dog growled and snarled intimidatingly._

_"Mama! Papa! Please come find me! I'm scared!"_

_The dog poised to strike as she screamed when the dog sprang towards her. She let out a ear piercing scream as the dog was knocked out of the way._

_"Shoo dog! Shoo!"_

_The dog whimpered in fear and scurried away as the person came closer to her and spoke to her gently._

_"Papa?.."_

_"Are you okay? Where are your parents?"_

_The girl looked up to see a boy not much older than her with jet black hair and soft red eyes and she was entranced by his gentle looks._

_"I-I'm okay...thank you. I don't know where my parents are though.."_

_"Where was the last time you saw them?"_

_"Um...at the market.."_

_They both went out and searched for the girl's parents until they found them at the market searching for their daughter._

_"Riko! We were so worried!"_

_"It's okay, Mama's here.."_

_"This nice boy helped me find Mama and Papa."_

_The girl turned around and saw that the boy was gone out of thin air and she was puzzled._

_"What boy?"_

_"Well, it only matters if you are safe and sound in Mama's arms."_

_The girl cuddled into the mother's embrace and hoped that she would see the kind boy again._

I jolted up with wide eyes as I looked around my surroundings. It was a house. A nice one too. I slipped off of the bed and felt something soft and furry beneath my foot. Lune was there woken up from her nap. I ruffled up his fur as I got out of bed and saw a guy sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"I see you have woken up,"he said, not looking up from the book.


End file.
